


Skeppy and Mega Go To 7-Eleven at 3 AM

by SweepingTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, i was just tired and wanted to write something, i wrote it like a few days ago, i wrote this at like 3am, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweepingTea/pseuds/SweepingTea
Summary: skeppy and mega go on a 3 AM walk to 7-Eleven and hang out/swear warning sort of.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Skeppy and Mega Go To 7-Eleven at 3 AM

Mega was trying to sleep. His head hurt.. he felt sick..

But nope. His phone started buzzing.

A lot.

As if someone was spamming him..

Great.

He slowly sat up, glancing at his phone, which was on his nightstand next to his bed. The screen was flashing on and off. Squinting his eyes at the bright, burning light of the screen, he grabbed it and opened up his messages.

..Skeppy was messaging him. Of course it was Skeppy.

–

> Mega – what the fuck do you want  
> Mega – i'm trying to sleep

> Skeppy – im bored  
> Skeppy – bad went to slep and i'm lonly

> Mega – go bug zelk then

> Skeppy – i alrady did.  
> Skeppy – h doesnt watn to  
> Skeppy – palesea

> Mega – fuck you

> Skeppy – we cn gte ice crem  
> Skeppy – I can py  
> Skeppy – pya

> Mega – it's 3 AM

> Skeppy – theyre opn all nght

> Mega – you got me up to ask me to get ice cream with you

> Skeppy – yes.

> Mega – i'm sick. i have a headache

> Skeppy – maybe ice cream will help  
> Skeppy – or something  
> Skeppy – please

> Mega – fine  
> Mega – where are we meeting

> Skeppy – i dotn know  
> Skeppy – should i pick you up

> Mega – the fuck is this? a date?  
> Mega – just walk to the bus stop  
> Mega – idiot

> Skeppy – okay, meet you there

> Mega – fuck you

–

Mega set down his phone, letting out a silent sigh. He climbed out of bed, not bothering to stretch. He grabbed his hoodie, slipping it over his pajamas. Once he got his hoodie on, he got his scarf on and headed over to get his backpack.

He shoved a few things into his backpack and headed out of his room. He made his way downstairs, making sure to be quiet about where he walked. He didn't need his parents to know that he was sneaking out. Again.

He successfully got to the door, opening it slowly so it wouldn't squeak, locking it behind him as he stepped outside.

He walked down the sidewalk, questioning his life choices. He could've been asleep if he just ignored the messages.. but, knowing Skeppy, he probably would be spamming him the whole night.

And honestly? That would be a pain in the ass when he woke up.

He finally made it to the bus stop. Skeppy wasn't there.. great. He sat down on the bench, waiting for him to appear. Eventually, Skeppy did come.

“Megaaa--”

Skeppy looked like he ran to him.. but maybe he was just tired. Mega was tired.

“Jeeze- oh- hold on-” Skeppy took a moment to catch his breath, before looking up at Mega and smiling. “You ready?”

Mega nodded, which seemed to make Skeppy smile even more.

They started walking down the sidewalk to the 7-Eleven.. which was only a block or two away from the bus stop. While they walked, they had a more.. one sided conversation. Of course, that's how most of their conversations went. Skeppy didn't seem to mind too much.

“I wasn't joking about paying by the way, Mega. I was serious!”

Mega looked over to Skeppy, an eyebrow raised. Atleast the guy was staying true to his word.

“I'll even let you pick your own ice cream, we can maybe get slurpees, too! Only if you want, though!”

Was this a date?

..3 AM date?

No. Hell no. Why would he even think that? Ew.

They eventually made it to 7-Eleven and walked inside.

` Ding Dong `

A doorbell like sound rung throughout the small, convienent store. A tall, tired lady was standing behind the counter. She looked depressed, but that wasn't a surprise. Everyone who stepped inside 7-Eleven at 3 AM was depressed!

“Welcome to 7-Eleven, what can I get you?” She asked, sounding like she just wanted to die.

“Hi! Uhhh-” Skeppy started, glancing over to Mega. Mega shrugged.

“Where's the ice cream?”

“At the back of the store, by the sandwhiches. Freezers.”

“Thank you!”

They walked to the back of the store, easily finding the part of the store with the freezers. They spotted out the ice cream, which were in small tubs. Mega pointed at one of the types; Double Cookie Dough.

“Oh! I was going to pick that one too!” Skeppy gave a soft laugh, before he started thinking for a moment.

“Mega, instead of getting two of the same thing, why not we share this tub? They can probably give us some spoons!”

Mega thought for a moment. Yeah, getting two tubs of ice cream did sound like a waste if they were the same thing. He nodded in agreement, to which Skeppy smiled and pulled out a tub from the freezer. “Do you want a slurpee, too?”

Mega raised an eyebrow.

“You can get your own one! We don't have to share that.”

Mega nodded once that was said.

“Unless you want to.”

He narrowed his eyes at Skeppy, making him laugh. “Alright, jeeze! No sharing the slurpees!”

They got their slurpees made and headed to the counter to pay. The worker was on her phone, still looking dead inside.

“Hi! We'd like to pay!”

“Alright..” She sighed, scanning the items, to which Skeppy paid what was needed, they were handed spoons, and they headed out.

Across the street was a park, so they just decided to walk over there and found a table to sit at. Once that was all set up, they sat next to eachother on the table and ate the ice cream. Mega decided to give Skeppy the rest of the ice cream, so that he'd have time to drink his slurpee.

Mega was taking a sip of the slurpee when Skeppy started talking.

“Mega, Thank you.”

He turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised once again.

“Thank you for going out here for me – I'm sorry if I seemed pushy when I was messaging you.”

Mega placed his slurpee on the table and pulled out his note-pad from his backpack so he could respond.

> It's fine, no need to apologize.

Skeppy smiled once he read it. He perked up a little bit and asked, “How's your head doing?”

> It's good. I think the pain actually died down a bit. It'll probably be different tomorrow.

“Well, atleast it isn't hurting right now! Do you think it was the ice cream?”

> No, I think I just needed fresh air.

“Aw..”

They continued talking like that for a little bit, before they were all done, and went to throw their trash. There was a garbage can next to the play-ground, so they went over to it and did what they needed to.

Skeppy turned to Mega and started talking, “Did you ever notice how off the play-ground looks without anyone playing on it?”

Mega nodded.

“..Looks like a ghost town at this time.”

Well, it was 3 AM. Maybe 4 AM at this point.

Mega walked into the play-ground, looking over to Skeppy.

“What are you doing, Mega?”

Mega climbed up the play-ground and got onto the roof-part of the set-up. Y'know, the part kids weren't supposed to be on because it was dangerous and they could fall off!

It was fine though, Mega wasn't a kid.

He sat down, feet dangling off it. Skeppy's eyes sparkled in a child-like excitement, and he decided he wanted to go up there too. Skeppy climbed up, but had a hard time getting up, so Mega helped him. Once they were both comfortable, they laid down on the slanted roof and stared up at the night sky and the stars that were speckled in the sky.

It was nice.

They stayed there for a while.. star-gazing. Not even talking. Just.. watching the dark sky.

The silence of the night was relaxing as well. No cars.. no birds singing.. not even a slight breeze. No pitter-pattering of foot-steps.

Just them.

Mega didn't regret getting up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of short! This is sorta a one-shot.
> 
> I may or may not've deleted my other story out of pure anxiety.
> 
> I did write this at 3AM, so the writing is probably messy, sorry about that! :(
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Tags also are sorta confusing on this.. I don't know how they work. I'm gonna try looking into it though.


End file.
